leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hextech skins
}} Hextech is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in an alternate Piltover and Zaun, each of the champions are ether Hextech users or Hextech machinery. Lore "I love the hextech renaissance. So much art, and culture and... hextech."| }} Now at the forefront of science and art, Hextech has evolved from its rudimentary beginnings into a modern renaissance of intricate, artificial lifeforms capable of free will. Skilled artificers lead the medium into a bold new future - but what it will bring none can say. ;Hextech Artificers * * * * * * * * ;Hextech Golems * * * * * * * * History Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story A crime wave threatens to drown Piltover and only two cops have what it takes to stem the rising tide of lawlessness. We teamed up with Risu to bring you all the punching and plants you could ever want, as Officers Vi and Zyra try to foil the Mafia's sword-stealing schemes and bring peace to the city!Community Collab Comics Collection ;Series 2 Trivia General= * This theme shares some similarities with Steel Legion and Silver Age. * These skins represent several champions if their original residence or place of creation were in Piltover and Zaun. ** skin was previously canon before the League of Legends lore retcon and update. * Hextech skins are mostly for old champions. ** All champions with hextech skins, so far, released in 2009 and 2010. The only exception is , which is released in 2011. * The Punches and Plants: A Piltover Police Story comic is made as officially endorsed Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. |-|Skins= Alistar HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Alistar Amumu HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Amumu Anivia HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Anivia Annie HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Annie Galio HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Galio Janna HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Janna Jarvan IV HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Jarvan IV Kog'Maw HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Malzahar HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Poppy HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Poppy Rammus HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Rammus Renekton HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Renekton Sejuani HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sejuani Singed HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Singed Sion HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sion Swain HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Swain Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= Alistar Hextech model 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar Hextech Splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Alistar Hextech Splash concept 02.gif|Hextech Alistar Splash Concept 2(by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Amumu Hextech Model 01.png|Hextech Amumu Model 1 (by Riot Artist Jordan Ewing) Amumu Hextech Model 02.png|Hextech Amumu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Jordan Ewing) Amumu Hextech Model 03.png|Hextech Amumu Model 3 (by Riot Artist Jordan Ewing) Amumu Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Amumu Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) Amumu Hextech Splash Concept 02.gif|Hextech Amumu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) Annie Hextech splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 02.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 03.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Annie Hextech splash concept 04.jpg|Hextech Annie Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Anivia Hextech Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Anivia Concept Galio Update Hextech Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Galio Update Hextech Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Galio Update Hextech Concept 03.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Galio Update Hextech Model 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Galio Update Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Concept 03.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Concept 04.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Galio Update Hextech Splash Concept 05.jpg|Hextech Galio Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash Concept 03.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Malzahar Hextech Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Malzahar Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Malzahar Hextech Splash Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Poppy Hextech concept 01.jpg|Hextech Poppy Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Timur Shevtsov, Zach Sharts, and Eugene Lashchev) Poppy Hextech concept 02.jpg|Hextech Poppy Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Timur Shevtsov, Zach Sharts, and Eugene Lashchev) Poppy Hextech concept 03.jpg|Hextech Poppy Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Timur Shevtsov, Zach Sharts, and Eugene Lashchev) Poppy Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Poppy Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Renekton Hextech Model 01.png|Hextech Renekton Model Swain Hextech Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Swain Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Natalie Pellmann) Swain Hextech Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Swain Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Natalie Pellmann) Swain Hextech Concept 03.jpg|Hextech Swain Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Natalie Pellmann) Swain Hextech Concept 04.jpg|Hextech Swain Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Natalie Pellmann) Swain Hextech Concept 05.jpg|Hextech Swain Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Natalie Pellmann) Swain Hextech Concept 06.jpg|Hextech Swain Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Natalie Pellmann) Swain Hextech Model 01.png|Hextech Swain Model Swain Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Swain Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Art of Maki) |-|Summoner Icons= Piltover profileicon.png| Zaun profileicon.png| |-|Ward Skins= Hextech Ward.png|Hextech de:Hextech (Skinreihe) Category:Hextech Category:Alistar Category:Annie Category:Anivia Category:Galio Category:Janna Category:Kog'Maw Category:Singed Category:Sion Category:Poppy Category:Alternate Universe Category:Jarvan IV Category:Malzahar Category:Amumu Category:Sejuani